Castiel the Kid
by Dementors hate chocolate
Summary: Castiel is playing with his brothers and sisters in heaven, but Lucifer and Micheal start to bully him. He hears words of comfort from a surprising source and learns confusing information that he does not yet understand. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: It it really necessary for me to write this? Seriously? Everyone knows I don't own Supernatural. If I did, would I be writing fanfiction? Well...maybe I would. Does anyone ever get the feeling that the Supernatural actors write crazy fics in secret, posting them under an alias? Maybe, maybe. Be on the lookout, my friends. You never know. Mwah ha ha! Oh, BTW, I really am Eric Kripke, just so everyone is aware. {Yeah...not really}**

**I wrote this fic one day, thinking of the angels would be as kids. So I had fun with it and I hope you like it too.**

**Castiel the Kid**

The sun shone down on the lush green lawn, and Castiel dropped into the grass, smiling. It was playtime now, and he and his brothers and sisters were running around in the sunshine.

He closed his eyes, his body taking in the warm rays of sun. It felt so good. A few minutes passed by until, and then a shadow suddenly came over him, blocking the sun, and he opened his eyes to see what it was.

"Cassie." Lucifer sneered, standing above him with his hands on his hips.

"Don't call me that," Castiel said, hating how whiny his voice sounded.

"Do you have any of the toys that Father left for us?" Lucifer said, sitting down next to Castiel. The younger angel quickly scooted away. He didn't trust Lucifer; the older angel was always picking on him. Actually, many of his brothers and sisters did. Micheal, Uriel, Anna, Zachariah, Raphael. Why didn't they like him? He didn't understand it; he never bothered them, simply going about his own business, but that didn't seem to matter. They always found him and bullied him, and never got caught. On the rare occasion when they did, they were only reprimanded lightly.

Castiel was not a powerful angel like his brothers and sisters. When they grew up, they would be archangels, destined to protect prophets and do great things. When he got older, he would be assigned to a garrison, nothing special. Just like him. He was nothing special, and everyone knew it.

"I gave them to Gabriel and Balthazar." Castiel said quietly, standing up. He liked Gabriel; the only one who never really bothered him. He and Balthazar were playing a bit rough with their own toys and broke them, so Castiel gave them his. He preferred to daydream, anyway.

"You have to have something left," Lucifer grabbed the hem of Castiel's tan trenchcoat, which he wore all the time, and tugged. Castiel tripped, falling into the grass and Lucifer jumped on top of him, searching his pockets. Micheal was there in an instant as well and the two were able to work the coat off Castiel.

It was strange how close Micheal and Lucifer were. Whenever one started beating up on Castiel, the other appeared in an instant as if they sensed it. They always stuck together and no one dared get in their way. They were the two most powerful angels, and all the others gave them what they wanted and steered clear.

They held the coat between them and dug their hands through the empty pockets, searching.

"There's nothing there." Lucifer pouted, throwing the coat to the ground and turning to Castiel.

"I'm sure Castiel was just saving some of the toys for us, weren't you?" Micheal gave Castiel a slight push. Castiel shook his head frantically. "No, I don't have anything."

Micheal pushed Castiel again, and Lucifer stepped closer, careful to tread on Castiel's coat in the process.

"Micheal, Lucifer..I am telling the truth." Castiel said, his voice breaking, What did he ever do to his brothers that made them act this way towards him?

"Are you going to cry?"Lucifer sneered. "What a baby."

Micheal pushed Castiel, hard this time so he fell backwards onto the ground. "If you do remember where you hid them, you better tell us," he said menacingly. "Or else."

He stalked off, Lucifer following in his wake. Both of them were laughing as they glanced around one last time at Castiel. He could feel a few tears slipping down his cheeks, and he crawled into the shade of some trees nearby, huddling up into a space in the thick roots. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he let his head fall down to hide his tears.

"Castiel." a deep voice said from right behind him, and Castiel jumped, startled. He was afraid that Micheal and Lucifer came back, but it was not them. Someone picked him up, holding his little body tight against their own.

"Don't cry, my child."

His Father's warmth comforted Castiel and the tears stopped immediately. Father reached out a hand, and suddenly his trenchcoat was there, clean and fresh. Castiel took it gratefully, whispering ,"Thank you."

"Why are you upset?" Father asked.

"Micheal and Lucifer..they hate me, Father." Castiel said, and he knew that he should not be speaking ill of his brothers.

Father touched his cheek. "Do not worry, Castiel, my son. One day, there will come a time when they will not look down on you anymore. Lucifer and Micheal, and the others, they are not like you. You are different." Father touched his chest lightly. "All of the angels have hearts, Castiel, but only you use yours. One day they will understand the true power of loyalty and love. You will be the one to teach them that following orders is not always the right thing to do."

"Father?" Castiel questioned, quite confused, but Father was gone just as quickly as he had come. Glancing around quickly to the grassy field, he saw that none of the other little angels noticed anything; they were all too busy playing. Castiel sighed, putting his coat back on. Father was confusing at times, but he was always correct and Castiel had faith in him.

Castiel sat down, pressing himself a little further into the tree roots so nobody could see him and closed his eyes, listening to the leaves rustle in the breeze and the sounds of his brothers and sisters laughing nearby.

**What did you guys think? I liked writing it, imagining how Castiel would be an outcast and be bullied, kinds like in the show, how he rebelled and then was looked down upon. My heart breaks for him. Anyway, please remember to review, I love them! Doesn't everyone?**


End file.
